FIXING DUSK: A NessieJake Romance
by Nessie and Jake 4eva
Summary: This is the first book in a series of Nessie and Jake stories... its filled with action, drama, romance and making hard choices. DEDICATED TO ALLISON GOOD! RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS....
1. Bella, me werewolf, you vampire!

**TO ALL YA FANS OF NESSIE AND JACOB!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'VE DECIDED TO LIVE UP TO MY NAME…**

**AND I'M GOING TO WRITE A TRILOGY!!!**

**ITS GOING TO BE ALL ABOUT MY TWO FAVEY FAVE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS…**

**FULL OF ROMANCE, ACTION, DRAMA, ANGST, FAMILY AND HUMOR!!!**

**SOME INTENSE, ROMANTIC AND FLUFFED UP MOMENTS…**

**SOME FOR A GOOD LAUGH…**

**AND SOME MIGHT EVEN MAKE YOU CRY!!!!**

**SO, MMMMWAH!!! HERE's THE KICK OFF TO BOOK 1 OF MY REJAKEMEE TRILOGY!!!!**

**OH YEAH!!!**

_**Disclaimer: **_"_Ha!!!" I point my tongue out to Jacob. He hurt his paw!! _

_But I watch as it rapidly heals and he phases back._

_He grabs me… "TELL THEM!!!!!!!!!! TELL THEM!!!!! OR ME AND MY NESSIE WILL UNLEASH THE RATH OF HELL!!!!!"_

"_FINE!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS SEQUELS AND OR CHARACTERS!!! IT ALL BELONGS TO MRS…"_

"_SAY IT!!!"_

"_Okay… it's so hard… "_

_I see Nessie glare at me from the corner of my eye._

"_STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I SHOUT OUT, IT ECHO's…_

"_HAHAHAHA!!!" They laugh._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………….." I cry out in agony as the illegal profit I could have made disappears up into oblivion._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**NESSIE AND JAKE: BOOK 1: FIXING DUSK**_

_**Preface:**_

_The bundle of metal cables that kept me ground…_

_Left me._

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_CHAPTER 1 IS SET MERELY 6 MONTHS AFTER BD… BUT FROM CHAPTER 2 ITS SEVEN YEARS!!!! HOPE NO Confused PERSONS!!!_

_**1. BELLA, ME WEREWOLF… YOU VAMPIRE- LIVE WITH IT.**_

_**(JPOV)**_

" Bella…"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at my former love's remarks.

I hated that scent of hers- but I am getting used to the fact that my best friend is A BLOODSUCKER!!!

"Jake… I know, its 'evolutionary' and you can't stop- and you don't feel that way…yet, but don't you understand MY perspective? Renesmee will NEVER have the choice."

I look at her for a moment and sigh. "I care about her SO much that I WILL give her the choice.

If she doesn't want me I won't be able to move on but I'll make her happy and care from a distance. Its not like if she chooses lets say, Nahuel. I'll go off and kill him and rape her and FORCE her to be with me… this is caring, theres no I in love… no I in caring, sure in commitment- but we'll cross THAT bridge when we get there."

"That's in six or seven years, Jake. Don't procastinate. We don't even have Alice to predict… she can't see either of you!!!" She glares as I shove chocolate moose in my mouth."

"Neg-a-tive…" I alert her and grab a bag of pretzels.

"And why aren't you hunting like the others?" I ask her.

"Why aren't YOU running?" she puts her hands on her hips.

"I asked first." I said as I shoved cheesy pretzels into my mouth and gobble and or wash it down with chocolate milk.

Bella groans, "I'm watching _my _Renesmee…"

"She's safe with me." I felt offended.

"Yeah- but she's your soul mate… NOT your daughter."

"Nessie is PERFECTLY safe with me… I'd give up ANYTHING for her… even my own life, if it meant she was happy and safe." I repeated. I was heating up. The anger surged through my body like a waterfall of FIRE.

"I'M HER MOM!!" Mrs Isabella Cullen snarled.

Just a year and a half ago… I was in love with this woman… I mean,- bloodsucker, and now I regret having felt heartache for her!!! I mean, she's SO … weird.

Boy was I blind.

Good thing Nessie was born or else I would still be grieving for her and would have killed the Cullens by now.

I stormed off and into Renesmee's room… I decided I'd rather see her face that made me feel wonderful than her mothers- that always seemed to punch me in the face. Stupid _Vampire_ Bella.

***

I awoke to Mr Edward Cullen.

I'd fallen asleep on Nessies carpeted floor- gripping onto her cute plushie… she named it after me, Wolfie.

She always shows us the dreams she has- always riding wolf back through the LaPush forests- and ALWAYS in the rain.

"Wake up… about your row with Bella, she feels horrible." He told me his arms folded, he had what appeared to be a baby bottle filled with deer blood in his hand.

He unscrewed the lid and STARTED TO DRINK IT!!!

"Isn't that Nessies?" I blink at him.

How dare he steal her food.

"Mmmm… nothing like fresh blood, yeah… it was, but I was thirsty." Even after a feast?

As I watched him drink it… I felt utter disgust, how do they LIKE that stuff?

"_Please do me a favour and get Nessie to LIKE human food better… I can't stand blood drinking scenes."_

He grins at my thoughts of disgust.

"Will you be spending the night?" He asks.

"Yeah… I guess, I'm too lazy to run back to Billy's."

"Okay- will you be joining us at the main house?"

"Wha?" I ask him.

"Bella wants to reconcile… so she's getting all the Cullens to get on the barbie and prepare a meal for you and your pack. Leah and Seth are already there."

"What about Nessie?"

"She's tagging along- the beauty is awake- haven't you noticed?"

"Oh…" I didn't realize and smiled as I picked her up. She could pass for three now… her chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

"Jakey!!! Daddy…can I have some human food too?"

"Ofcourse…" Edward smiles and we race off to the main house.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_That was short, I know._**

**_And it was a bit of drama… but it was just a cute introduction like thing- from Chapter two… its going to heat up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!! WHETHER LIKED OR NOT!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_AND VISIT MY WEBSITE:_**

**_._**

**_THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. 2: LaLaLa Push

_**HEY ALL YOU FANS!!! HERE IS CHAPTER NO.2 UP AND RUNNING!!! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED(drumroll)**_

_**I'VE DECIDED THAT THE FIRST PERSON TO TYPE WHICH COUNTRY I LIVE IN AND GET IT RIGHT IN A REVIEW WILL GET THERE NAME IN CHAPTER #4 AND GET THEIR STORIES ADVERTISED AT THE END OF CHAPTER 4!!! WHOO!!! AND EVEN IF YOU AREN'T THE FIRST... REVIEW ANYWAY!!! COZ THERE ARE CONSTELLATION PRIZES!!!! YEAH, OH YEAH!!!**_

_**AND IF YOU GO ONTO MY WEBSITE... **__**.com**__** you have to write me a 12 word essay on what you saw, in a review- AND YOU WILL BE GREATLY REWARDED!!!**_

_**SO START REVIEWING OR ELSE...**_

_**YoU' LL HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE PAIN AND DELICIOUS IRONY!!!! "AAAH... I COULD'VE GOTTEN A PRIZE!!!!" YOU MOAN...**_

_**I grin, "SORRY, YOU WERE TO LAZY TO HIT THAT BUTTON... REVIEW THIS CHAPTER/ STORY."**_

_**MWAH FOR NOW,**_

_**N&J 4Eva**_

_**Disclaimer: **_"_Ha!!!" I point my tongue out to Jacob. He hurt his paw!! _

_But I watch as it rapidly heals and he phases back._

_He grabs me… "TELL THEM!!!!!!!!!! TELL THEM!!!!! OR ME AND MY NESSIE WILL UNLEASH THE RATH OF HELL!!!!!"_

"_FINE!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS SEQUELS AND OR CHARACTERS!!! IT ALL BELONGS TO MRS…"_

"_SAY IT!!!"_

"_Okay… it's so hard… "_

_I see Nessie glare at me from the corner of my eye._

"_STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I SHOUT OUT, IT ECHO's…_

"_HAHAHAHA!!!" They laugh._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………….." I cry out in agony as the illegal profit I could have made disappears up into oblivion._

_**N&J 4EVA**_

_**Chapter Two: La-La-La-La Push(Thats what Nessie calls it)**_

_**(NPOV)**_

**_6 years later_**

"Mom... no!! I won't wake up!!!" I murmer, and squeal as my parental vampire, Bella awakes me at a very unholy hour.

"C'mon... you're growing up with a coven of vampires... get used to it!!" She smiles at my manerisms.

"Uhh... I also have grown up with a _pack _of werewolves....and they sleep!!"

"Very little... have you seen the rings under their eyes, "

"But Jake always ends up snoring at on the couch- so he does get sleep." I try to outsmart Bella and laugh softly as I force myself to go back to sleep.

She pauses and thinks of a way to get me up...

"Jake's taking you to LaPush this morning to see the sunrise..."

I jolt up and grin.

"La-la-la Push? I love La-La-la Push!!!"

No way, I can sleep now... I'm to excited!! It might only be thought of now... but even if its not happening... the thought of it is enough to spark my energy.

For breakfast, I went to the main house and I decide to eat two rashers of bacon and a vampire omlette...

its a concuction Grandma Esme and I came up with- to get me to eat human food.

Its an omlette... but we added blood to the mixture to make a pink omlette that is simpy... delicious. Its a combination that only a hybrid will enjoy.

As I eat my meal, I hear the doorbell ring.

_Jake, _I first think...

but no... it can't be him, when last did he ring the doorbell? This place he spends more time at then at Billys, he even has his own room!!! With a bigger more spacious bed... have you seen the size of that other thing back in LaPush? No wonder he's so moody.

It also can't be his pack... because the clearwater siblings also practically live here...

Its like a home for supernatural creatures.

"Nessie, can you get that?" Rosalie calls.

"I'm eating..." I say with a mouthful.

"I'm mani pedi-ing... just swallow and answer!!" She says.

"Don't answer the door... " Alice alerts me... she was in a daze.

"Vision?" I ask her.

"You can open it now... its just your Grandpa Charlie."

As I neared the door, I opened it to see a smiling Grandpa Charlie.

"Nessie!!!" He exclaims.

"Charlie!!" I throw my arms around him, I _have_ to call him Charlie... he doesn't like the term, _grandpa_.

His scent was overpowering... human scent, but I don't get cravings anymore.

"Look at how you've grown!!" He knows I grow abnormally fast- but he claims the less he knows, the better. Grandma Renee who lives in Miami now... thinks I'm still a 6 year old!!

I am six... but not physically and mentally... well, I'm turning six soon... which I refer to sixteen because I look like I'm sixteen.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Going to La-la-la Push!!!" I smile at him and immediately smell Daddy.

I don't call him Edward like I call Mom Bella in my thoughts because, he's _Daddy._

Mom, she's very... independant.

She hates traditions like, calling her mom. I prefer calling her Bella, privately... not infront of others-

"Charlie!!" He wasn't caught by suprise because he can read his mind.

Mom entered through the backdoor on her cellphone...

"Jake. Please. Dont. Not today...on her birthday..." She had a pleading voice that I seldomly hear.

Then she whiffed and caught Charlies scent.

She looked up at Charlie, caught by suprise. "Gotta go, Jake." And she flipped down the phone.

She cleared her throat, "Hey... Dad." She put on her human voice... or at least tried to...

it came out weird because she hasn't been practicing.

It sounded like a monkey with swine flu.

"Hey Bells," He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

The rest of the Cullens came down the stairs and greeted Charlie.

Why was he here at this hour? Oh right, he wants to watch the tennis live... on the Big Screen TV.

I smelt werewolf... Jake was running.

"Jake!!! I ran out onto the front yard... He peered out from the trees.

"Hey, Ness!!" He greeted... he just phased... I could tell because his fly was open.

I giggled, "Your Flies open."

"Oh!!" He zipped it back up.

I laughed.

"Are you ready to go to La-la-la Push?"

"Charlies here, come in, we have to hang around here for a while."

"Tennis?" He asks.

"Yeah, Tennis." I smile.

He looks at me in that way, again and grins as we walk into the house.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

**_It was short again, I know..._**

**_But the first two chapters just introduce Nessies lifestyle... and theres a bit of conflict_**

**_between Jake and Bella..._**

**_The next Chapter is when the story REALLY starts!!!_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ENTER THE COMP!!!_**

**_OR ELSE... PAIN AND IRONY!!!!!!_**

**_._**

**_REMEMBER!!_**

**_AND TO FIND OUT MY COUNTRY- VISIT MY PROFILE:_**

**_Tip: Its in the southern hemisphere..._**

**_and had something big in 1994- (Nelson Mandela)_**

**_Abbreviated: RSA_**

**_N&J 4EVA_**


	3. Allison

**HEY TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND THE WINNER OF MY COMPETITION IS , SHE IS A COOL FANFICER SO WHY DON"T YOU READ HER STORIES??**

**CHAPTER#3 AND 4 IS DEDICATED TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HER NAME IS ALLISON, WHICH IS MY SECOND NAME...**

**AND ISN'T THAT COOL??**

**HER FANFIC NAME IS AND ALL OF THIS IS DEDICATED 2 HER!!!!!!!!!**

**WHOOO!!!!**

**FOR YOU DIMWITS(jk) WHO COULDN"T FIND MY COUNTRY...**

**IT IS ZUID-AFRIKA... AS IN, SOUTH AFRICA!!!!!!!!  
THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE GOOD AT HISTORY KNOW ABOUT AS A REFRESHMENT STATION TO EXPLORERS WHO TRAVELLED FROM WEST TO EAST-IN THE COLONIAL DAYS**

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER #3 UP AND RUNNING!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW... MMMMWAH!!!**

_Disclaimer: Allison rips open the rat poison and stuffs it down my throat._

_"SAY IT!!! OR I WILL LET YOU DIE!!!"_

_"(Glub glub) ookay!"_

_"TELL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"TWILIGHT BELONGS TO...(GLUB)"  
"SAY HER NAME!!!!!!!!"_

_"STEPHANIE MEYER!!!!!!!!!"_

_Allison laughs evilly, "You better believe it."_

_"You belong to me."_

_Allison gasps._

_"Haha!!!" I laugh._

_"Well... then I guess you want this to happen."_

_She grabs Seth and kisses him._

_"Ah!!! Thats not supposed to happen!!!"_

_She grinned._

_"I still own you.... but not Seth."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Chapter 3: Allison _**

**_RPOV_**

"Nessie!!!" Old Quil gives me a warm hug.

He favours me over the rest of the wolves. A human vampire hybrid over his own kind, weird.

I greet the others.

Sam, Emily, Quil and Claire(now 8 years old) and the other wolves and Billy.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders and grinned. The Bonfire was warm and comforting.

You see, Sams pack had wanted me killed in the beginning, but everyone takes me as part of the family...

And even though Jacob hasn't rejoined they are like, all a family, y'know.

But I sit down and notice a girl with caramel brown skin, but eyes as green as emeralds.

Her hair was a brown with blonde streaks and full of luscious curls... and she doesnt look like a Quileute, maybe the skin and the big builtness. She has a face of a 14 year old, though.

"Oh, Jacob who's that..." I ask, quietly.

"Oh...thats a new werewolf, Allison... "

"She looks so young... and she doesn't _really_ look like a Quileute... she looks more European than Native American...where does she come from?" I ask him.

"She lives in Forks... her great grandfather was Loaiu Black... Epharims cousin. He was a leader of his own pack down here... looks like the gene skipped a few generations and shone through her by coincidence." Jacob replied.

Allison stood up angrily, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT WANT THIS LIFE!!!!! I FELL LIKE THE ODD ONE OUT!!!!!"

She phased and ran out into the depths of the forest.

I felt my legs running, faster faster.

"Nessie!!! Where are you going???" I heard Jake call after me.

"I'm going to follow her!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because I understand her!!!" I called back as I was running after Allison.

"What?" Jake asked, and he also phased and followed me.

I was really fast and it felt wonderful as I glided through the forest.

Jacob wasn't far behind and Allison was just up ahead.

I stopped and touched his russet brown fur. And he understood.

He understood, I knew that I was also feeling left out...

That I was the youngest, different from all the creatures I loved...

I was a freak of nature.

Allison felt left out cause she was the youngest and she's a different race and culture from everyone else.

Jake ran off but I could sense he was still in his trees.

I walked off to a caramel coloured wolf with russet brown ears and eyes so emerald it seemed unatuaral for a wolf.

She was curled onto the ground ands had a hurt expression on her face.

I touched her and she lifted her head up high...

And I think she tried to smile.

Then I smelt the fresh la-la-la Push air and smiled.

At least, I was home.

I think.

*******

**Jakes POV**

Allison smiled as I cracked a joke about vampires, Nessie gave me a punch in the arm.

Her strength was so powerful... I actually felt it.

Her warm chocolate eyes sparkled.

"Jake... so is Allison like, your cousin?"

"Uh... like my 4th cousin twice removed... I think. Cousins are complicated... but, yeah. Cousins are cousins, no matter to what degree of blood shared..."

Allison smiled but then frowned, "Am I related to that Seth Clearwater?"

"No, why?" I asked

Nessie grinned at her.

"Allison... you don't _like _him, do you?" She askled.

"I think he's cute and kinda funny..." She bit her lip.

Igrunted, "Females."

But then I thought of how I felt for Nessie, the a thousand metal cables that I would kill for.

Allison looked at the way I looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Imprinted!" She mouthed at me when Nessie wasn't looking and staring at the sea.

"Shut up..." I mouthed back.

"Does...she...know?"

"No... not ... yet."

She grinned. "Well well."

"Well well what?" Nessie asked.

Allison smiled.

I glared at her.

"Nessie do you want to know about a cool Quileute tradition...." she trailed off.

"Yeah I love those!!!" She grinned.

"Well... its a creepy..."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Hey, I know that one was short but that introduces Allison._**

**_REVIEW!!!!_**

**_And here is a quiz: Who is Allisons great grandad? _**

**_Tip: He's Epharims cousin._**

**_Oh and if you are the first to review with the correct answer... then you are having your name in Chapter 4!!!_**

**_Whoo!!!!!!!!!_**

**_*********************************************************************************************************************************_**


	4. Bottled inside why?

*******sorry i havent been updating!!!!!*****************

**I've been really really buzzzzy....**

**plz enjoy haha and r&r give a sa gal a break!!! Itz drought down here!!!!**

*******pray 4 HAITI******

**haha thx 2 all who reviewed i want at least 5!!! Please.....**

**(disclaimer: Agggh.... u knw im lazy_haha)**

* * *

**Nessies pov**

"Nessie!!"

"Nessie!"

Whenever I heard Jakes voice... it mad me feel a rush of joy inside.... he made me feel... completed.

Whenever I look into his eyes... I feel like we're connected.... linked... by destiny.

It feels soooo real... but I know he wouldn't feel the same way.... I mean, I know physically I'm almost his age now... but I'm still some kid and he grew up with my MOTHER!!! They were the best of friends and someday he'll find someone special... its definetely not me.

And its tearing me apart... because he's always been my best friend... and now my feelings are changing... it feels so wrong because he was my befriend since I was a baby....

I hate my puberty. It will blow over, I know.... but for now... its tearing me apart becase the warmth I feel is starting to consume me... whenever I near him... i get the urge to kiss him, maybe even do things beyond that but I barely resist each time it's been happening for two weeks now.

Allison wouldn't tell me the legend... Jake did look pissed when she wanted to... what does he have against legends??  
I was thinking about all of this when I was lying on my bed that night... I just couldn't sleep. I heard Jakes loud snoring... he was outside my bedroom door again... so overprotective.

I heard Emmet and Rosalie though, they were making out in the lounge... I could hear it clearly. They thought I'd be asleep... and I don't blame them... I'm sleeping in my room at the main Cullen household... Bella and Daddy are at the cottage... no ways I was going to go there if I can't sleep, what do a feisty couple like them get up to when I'm "sleeping" , oh my word. I'd rather hear Emmet and Rosalies sounds than my parents'.

"Oh Emmet..." I heard Rosalie sigh. Jake was still snoring... how is he not awakened?

I sigh... and I sneak out my bedroom window.... theres no way I'd sneak past my door because then Rose and Emmet can whiff I'm awake immedietly...

I want to take a walk on my la-la-la push...

without jake it isn't nearly the same... but it's still wonderful...

I'm walking around barefoot in just my silky nightdress...(and underwear ofcourse) but I dont care.... La Push was far to walk... but if I ran....

_Whoosh!!!_

I smell the beautiful sea breeze... the air, I hear the crashing of the waves against the rocks...

I'm standing on a high cliff... and feel as if its part of me from somewhere... I look down and get deja vu... but it feels as if its only part of me and I haven't been here though.

The water is so tempting... its not like I'll even get hurt... I'm strong... it will be nothing to jump...

But before I take a dive I smell the familiar scent of a wolf... it's not Jake... it's Allison.

I see her she's phased as a wolf and her curly caramel locks of fur are blowing in the wind. I see her phase back into "human" Allison and see her smile and walk up to me... she's wearing a bikini.

I suppose its small and easy to carry around and change into since she cant just go topless like the guys.

"Hey.." she smiles.

I sigh and touch her and just pass out all thats been going through my head....

and she just nods....

She looks at me in concern. "Jake's complicated, but don't give up hope you're in for a suprise..."

"What do you mean?" I ask, but she's gone and I sigh.

_Great._

My feelings for Jake can't just remain bottled in... I don't know if I can take it for another day....

I pick up a scent that frightens me... my favourite scent.

I feel his hand on my shoulder, and it sends a rush of electricity through my body...

"I was wondering where you were...." Jake said. The rush was killing me...

I sighed... and without thinking I grabbed him and kissed him passionetely...

************************************To Be ConTiNuED******************************************************************

It was short, I know sorry... but I had to make a point...

a bit cliffy....

PLEASE R&R WONT PUT NEXT CHAPTER UP IF I DONT GET AT LEAST 5 REVIWS thx haha

GO SA!!!!


End file.
